


(Oh!) I Can't Stop

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, There's only one explicit scene promise, What Are These Tags..., also side chenyeol, beagle line are best friends, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are roommates, Baekhyun’s had a big secret crush on Kyungsoo since forever, Chanyeol and Jongdae are questionable friends. Well.





	(Oh!) I Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> i finished early so im scared it might not be up to standards but i hope the prompter likes this because the very same day i got confirmation for the prompt i already had a draft ready TT thank u to the mods for being kind and for my mutuals who were excited for me LMAO i luv baeksoo hehe i hope everyone enjoys this fest's fics <333 bye <333

“You’ve got to be _kidding_ me.”

These words are probably not the most welcoming remark to a new roommate, but when Do Kyungsoo, in all his casual and well-fitting clothes and his big bag that looks way too heavy over one shoulder, walks into Baekhyun’s-- now obviously Baekhyun and _Kyungsoo’s_ \-- new dorm room, Baekhyun mutters to himself loudly anyway.

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes briefly, whispers an _unbelievable, what the actual fuck_ to himself, before he decides he will just run out of there as fast as he can. In a flurry, he bumps into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, but he doesn’t apologize anyway, and then he’s out in an instant.

He misses how Kyungsoo is left in the middle of their now shared room, standing silently as the door promptly shuts with a bang behind him.

○♣○

“How could you do this to me?”

These words are probably not the most welcoming thing to say to his best friends, especially when he’s the one barging in to their room out of nowhere, but Baekhyun’s only today starting to accept he’s never really been much of a welcoming person anyway.

Chanyeol and Jongdae get it immediately, too, and they share a brief look with one another across the room where they’re both settled onto their own beds. It’s a look that Baekhyun knows all too well.

They turn back to Baekhyun and smile. They at least have the decency to act like they’re sorry, but Baekhyun _knows,_ and it’s obvious they’re not.

“Swap rooms with me,” Baekhyun says now. “I don’t care which of you, just switch with me. I’m not going to spend the entirety of this next school year with Kyungsoo.”

They don’t look surprised at all with Baekhyun suddenly coming in here and demanding a room exchange, and they don’t look like they care much either. Maybe _just_ a little.

Chanyeol speaks first. “You’ve had a crush on him forever, this is your chance to get closer--”

“Shut up, I’m a grown man, Chanyeol, I have my needs, have you seen how good he looks in a stupid dress shirt?” Baekhyun catches his breath. “No? Then you don’t understand--”

“I _do_ understand.” Jongdae raises his hand flippantly. “When Chanyeol wears his white dress shirt and slacks for a reporting I get so hard I just need him bent over for me--”

Chanyeol blinks innocently as a pillow hits Jongdae in the face and sends him toppling off his own bed, obviously not having heard anything Jongdae had just said out of distraction.

“It isn’t our fault you’ve always had a high sexual drive--” comes Jongdae’s continued rant, though considerably muffled, but Baekhyun isn’t really listening anymore.

Baekhyun does _not_ have to know these things, and he also does _not_ have enough patience for this, so he leaves the room in a rush, too-- the second time he’s doing that today.

He misses how Chanyeol has stood up to help Jongdae up and the small kiss they share as the door quickly shuts with a bang in front of them.

○♣○

 “Yeah, sorry for that, I just remembered something urgent,” is the first thing Baekhyun says when he gets back to his room and sees Kyungsoo sitting quietly on his bed. That’s a lie, but attacking his best friends was a pretty urgent thing to do. Kyungsoo has already put on bed sheets and Baekhyun feels like he should have done that to his own bed, too, before storming out. He decides to do that now.

After a few seconds of silence, Kyungsoo just nods. “It’s fine,” Baekhyun hears him say as he pulls out his own sheets and starts working.

“So,” Baekhyun tries, fluffing out his pillow unnecessarily. “Kyungsoo, right?”

“Mm,” Kyungsoo acknowledges, and then answers. “Baekhyun.”

_Fuck, don’t say my name like that._

“I didn’t know you went to college here,” Baekhyun rushes out, feeling like his brain stopped working for a few seconds. That’s a lie. “Three years, and I’ve never even seen you around the campus.” That’s also another lie. He’s seen Kyungsoo around so many times he wonders if Kyungsoo knows he goes here, too.

“Same,” Kyungsoo answers simply. “Right. The last time I saw you was in middle school, I think. Or was it high school?” Baekhyun feels mortification quickly creep up on him, because he had been hoping Kyungsoo didn’t remember anything about middle or high school at all, especially not how he looked like. Baekhyun wasn’t as attractive back then.

Logically, he can say the same thing about Kyungsoo, too. But on the other hand, he was still just really cute, all through the years, and _god save him_ when Kyungsoo transitioned from cute to _handsome and damn attractive_ in just their sophomore year alone.

“Yeah… I didn’t think you’d remember me at all,” Baekhyun says honestly, a little breathlessly, too. Baekhyun can’t stay here too long.

“Oh, there’s plenty to remember.”

There really isn’t. “Well.”

“Mm.”

“Anyway, I have a class to get to.” He doesn’t. Baekhyun’s been lying a lot today. “So. Like. Bye.”

Kyungsoo goes back to his book and barely flinches when Baekhyun slams the door shut again.

○♣○

Three weeks well into being roommates already has Baekhyun on edge, and, while they have established these small rules and are amicable enough around each other that Baekhyun can actually consider Kyungsoo a good friend, can he honestly settle with _just that_?

○♣○

Sometimes, Kyungsoo forgets that Baekhyun can wake up too early. And that ends up with Baekhyun trying, and failing, to keep his eyes shut when Kyungsoo comes out of their shared bathroom, fresh from the shower, with just a towel around his waist and a smaller one around his neck, and his hair this wet and messy mass, and-- _fuck,_ has Kyungsoo’s shoulders always looked this broad?

In the end, Baekhyun has to make sure Kyungsoo is out of their room so he can _take his own time_ in the shower.

○♣○

Sometimes, Kyungsoo also forgets that Baekhyun can come home early, too, though it’s a rare occurrence. And that ends up with Baekhyun trying not to fall to his knees when he opens the door to their room and is met with Kyungsoo reading a book, all shirtless and comfortable in his bed, and-- _fuck_ , of course he looks just as handsome with just a stupid lamp on their shared bedside table casting light across the side of his face.

In the end, Baekhyun has to make sure Kyungsoo has truly fallen asleep before he lies face down on his bed and bites at his pillow to keep quiet.

○♣○

Sometimes, Baekhyun forgets that Kyungsoo has mornings when he wakes up late, too. And that ends up with Baekhyun already getting ready to leave with some ugly semblance of a sandwich in the same hand he’s trying to open the door with at the same moment Kyungsoo stumbles out of his bed and falls to the floor in a soft, sleepy mess; that is, Kyungsoo with ruffled hair and swollen eyes and his shirt riding up his torso when he stretches on his spot instead of getting up and rushing like he’s supposed to be doing, and-- _fuck_ , why is Kyungsoo the most adorable person on earth?

In the end, Baekhyun is still feeling cold from his shower barely even ten minutes prior and doesn’t have time to linger, so he just runs off to get to class on time and tries to forget that the moles on Kyungsoo’s lower back exist and are _cute_.

○♣○

Sometimes, Baekhyun also forgets that Kyungsoo can come home late and that just because Baekhyun gets back to their room first before him doesn’t mean Kyungsoo is going to stay over at someone else’s dorm.

And, well, that ends up with Baekhyun on all fours with fingers inside himself--

○♣○ ○♣○ ○♣○

Baekhyun gets home after his last class and at around this time in the evening, he’d expect Kyungsoo to either be reading on his bed or sleeping already. So when he comes back to an empty room, he thinks back to the last time this happened and how he didn’t see Kyungsoo until the next morning.

He has time alone, is what he thinks. And he hasn’t jerked off in the comfort of his bed in so long since he’s started rooming with Kyungsoo, is _also_ what he thinks. Kyungsoo didn’t even text to tell him anything, so he probably won’t be home until tomorrow morning anyway-- is also what he thinks.

Never the less, he’s thankful for a rare chance at some well-needed (and well-deserved, damn it!) alone time, and is at that very same moment determined to make the most of it.

He takes his time in the shower, taking pleasure in hot water cascading over his body, stroking himself to full hardness. He thinks about Kyungsoo’s pretty eyes and Kyungsoo’s pretty mouth and Kyungsoo’s pretty hands, and he also thinks about Kyungsoo’s toned arms and Kyungsoo’s nice shoulders and Kyungsoo’s firm thighs.

By the time he’s drying himself off, he’s so hard he’s practically running on autopilot retrieving his lube from where he’s hidden it in the lowest drawer of the study table in the corner of their room that neither of them uses. He lets himself fall back onto Kyungsoo’s bed subconsciously. The sheets smell so much like Kyungsoo and his senses are heightened, exciting him even more as he tugs the towel he’d wrapped around his waist loose and off.

He wastes no more time in opening the bottle of lube and coating his palm, and in a few seconds he’s found the perfect pace to jerk himself off. He also finds that he can’t control his moans-- and that’s when he realizes he doesn’t really want to, because he’s alone for once and the walls are thick anyway, and--

 _Kyungsoo_. The first moan is almost nothing but a whisper, and instead of feeling dirty for directly saying out the name of the one that’s always been on his mind every time he’s touched himself, he feels electricity running through his veins and spikes of arousal travel up his spine.

He hurries to put more lube on his hand, coating his fingers liberally this time after deciding that just stroking his dick wasn’t going to be enough, and he barely flinches anymore when he trails lower and inserts his first finger.

 _Kyungsoo_ comes out of his lips a little louder this time, enough to encourage him to add one more finger, but he wants four and he can’t do it comfortably anymore.

He flips over, resting his cheek on Kyungsoo’s pillow and breathing in the scent of clean sheets and shampoo and _Kyungsoo_ , and he raises his ass, reaches backwards, and fucks himself back on three, then four of his fingers.

He’s always liked the stretch.

 _Kyungsoo_ is a full out moan now, and Baekhyun’s free hand clutches at the pillow, pushing it into his face until he almost can’t breathe. There’s a squelching sound, obscene but soft, coming from where his rim clenches around his fingers, and he just works hard to smother himself a little more.

He wonders if Kyungsoo would kiss his shoulder, if he would fuck him in slow and long strokes, if he would praise him for being good, if he would have Baekhyun begging for him to go faster--

 _Fuck, Kyungsoo_. His knees tremble slightly at the thought, but he’s determined not to let himself fall. He reaches down to stroke his cock while he continues fucking himself and it’s a sloppy match but it works, and he’s almost drooling because he wouldn’t close his mouth to restrain his noises.

He wonders if Kyungsoo would bite at his neck, if he would fuck him in quick and hard thrusts, if he could have Baekhyun begging for some breath, if he would talk dirty to him and reward him for being his good little slut--

 _Kyungsoo--_ Baekhyun’s last scream of his name comes out broken, he isn’t really sure, but his orgasm hits him the hardest it has in a long time, and he comes in uncontrolled spurts over his fingers and onto the sheets under him.

His knees give and he falls flat to the bed as he pulls his fingers out of himself, and there is an inability to decide if feeling his cum stick to the skin of his stomach is more to grimace at than to smile because of.

Satiated, however, and ultimately satisfied, he flips over onto his back, and his body relaxes and he thinks about Kyungsoo’s smile, and _fuck_ \--

_Oh my god, I got cum on Kyungsoo’s sheets. I got cum on Kyungsoo’s sheets, I got cum on Kyungsoo’s sheets I--_

“You got cum on my sheets.”

Baekhyun freezes.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck--_

“Well. Wow.”

Baekhyun finally opens his eyes (very unwillingly, too) and sees Kyungsoo standing by their closed door, leaning his back against it in what looks to be disbelief.

His eyes zoom in to the bulge in Kyungsoo’s pants that are looking a little tight, but before he could even think about it, Baekhyun scrambles to take the pillow under his head and uses it to cover his crotch. Kyungsoo’s eyes are on him and wide and unfocused and Baekhyun is beyond just embarrassed. He’s fucking mortified.

_How long has Kyungsoo been standing there when he was literally moaning his name out like a--_

“Just.. Wow,” Kyungsoo breathes out, and by now he looks a little winded, but also like he’s experiencing the most intense secondhand embarrassment for Baekhyun and his situation. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he feels just that little bit grateful. But also--

“Can you.. Just.. Turn around for me a little,” Baekhyun thinks he _squeaks_ , and when Kyungsoo coughs into his fist, refuses to meet his eyes, follows his request, Baekhyun immediately scrambles off of Kyungsoo’s bed and throws on the first pair of shorts and a t-shirt he finds in the fresh pile at the foot of his bed.

“O--” Baekhyun starts, but his eyes catch the white wet stains on Kyungsoo’s sheets, and feels even more  both his hands still wet and sticky, and he instantly feels hopeless at even trying to cover it up when he remembers Kyungsoo’s _seen_ it, maybe _watched it happen_ , made a vocal observation about it, too. “--kay. Okay.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo repeats, sounding more unsure than Baekhyun did. Their eyes meet and Baekhyun is pretty sure he feels his cheeks flush, and he croaks out another okay as he sits, on his own bed this time, scooting backwards until his back hits the wall. He crosses his legs and rests his hands on his lap, willing them not to form into fists in nervousness-- though he’s sure he looks too nervous anyway. He should be, of course, his long-time crush and short-time roommate just walked in on him getting off to fantasies of him, after all.

Baekhyun brings a hand up and shyly motions for Kyungsoo to sit on his bed too, belatedly remembering the mess he’d made and left there, and foolishly putting his hand down. His cheeks feel really warm.

Kyungsoo walks closer anyway, and after quickly inspecting his sheets, decides to sit on Baekhyun’s bed, right across from him. The springs of the cheap bed creak under Kyungsoo’s weight, and any other time it might have been a sound he would love to hear, but at this moment, he just _can’t._

Baekhyun bows his head, unable to bear his embarrassment. _What should I say?_ Of course, he decides he has to apologize first and foremost that Kyungsoo had to see that--

“I’m sorry--”

“Baekhyun--” One of Kyungsoo’s hands has reached forward, touching Baekhyun lightly on one knee, and Baekhyun has to try his best not to shy away from the touch.

Now that he’d uttered a sorry, though, he can’t help but feel mad at himself for having done it in the first place, because it was _amazing_ at the time and for that moment-- and now he decides defensiveness is the next step.

“A guy has needs, okay, I needed to get off--”

“I’m not--”

“You’re not what?” _Not who I’m supposed to be thinking of when I have a hand around my dick and fingers in my ass? Well yeah, big news, I know that--_

Kyungsoo has retracted his hand and is now keeping quiet, though Baekhyun swears he can feel his eyes on him. It’s a pretty heavy gaze and Baekhyun honestly feels like dying in shame.

His cheeks aren’t cooling at all and he’s afraid even the tips of his ears are turning red at this point, and he doesn’t want to speak anymore knowing he’d probably just end up saying more stupid things, but he feels like he has to talk if only to fill the awkward silence.

But of course, Kyungsoo is faster than Baekhyun’s brain in coming up with something to say.

“Sorry I caught you?”

Baekhyun sighs. “Sorry I jerked off.” _Stupid._

“I mean-- well, jerking off is completely fine. We’re both guys.” Kyungsoo nods at himself. “I was just.. I guess surprised..? To see you on.. My bed..”

_Cue back the mortification._

“My.. My bed was-- dirty?” _A stupid excuse from a stupid boy._

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says slowly, as if he’s giving Baekhyun the benefit of the doubt, as if he’s accepting this as reason enough, as if he’s about to drop the conversation and the topic altogether and let Bekhyun live, and Baekhyun is about to thank all the gods he could name in his head--

“You.. You said my name, though. I didn’t hear it wrong, right?”

_Cue Baekhyun’s actual time of death._

Silence falls over them again, only this time it isn’t as awkward as it is absolutely terrifying, because now their eyes are locked in on each other and Baekhyun can’t find it in himself to look away even if he wanted to-- but he doesn’t, not really, not when he finally has Kyungsoo’s undivided attention on him, even if it _is_ for all the wrong reasons.

Baekhyun doesn’t really realize how close their faces are until his eyes cross trying to look at Kyungsoo’s suddenly glancing down, and for a second, Baekhyun can swear Kyungsoo was looking at his lips. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh, and his breath hits Baekhyun’s lips, and he can almost taste it-- Baekhyun wants to _taste._

“Do you have something to tell me?”

Baekhyun adamantly shakes his head.

“This is your chance,” Kyungsoo whispers.

Baekhyun chances a look at Kyungsoo’s lips and his chest aches. He stares, and stares, _and stares_ , and he almost forgets about the shame and embarrassment and mortification, because now all he’s thinking and all he’s feeling is _why can’t you be mine--_ “Ah, fuck.”

Baekhyun startles at the sound of his own voice, and he snaps his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s lips to look up, only to see Kyungsoo raising his eyebrows. “Ah, _fuck?_ ” Kyungsoo repeats.

“I.. I--” Baekhyun rears back but Kyungsoo just surges forward, and his back is against the wall, and he’s practically sandwiched between it and Kyungsoo, and his heart flutters, but there’s also a weird feeling in his stomach.

“I swear, Baekhyun, this is the first and last time I’m going to ask,” Kyungsoo says, unusually earnest but just that bit commanding, and before Baekhyun can even think to play what he did on Kyungsoo’s bed off, play how he’s been feeling about Kyungsoo since whoever the fuck knows how many years ago off, _play everything off_ , Kyungsoo’s fingers grip gently at his chin to make sure he can’t look away. “You know what I’m talking about, right?”

“I’m.. I’m kinda--” _What to say…_ Baekhyun swallows, speaks. “I’m kinda in love with you.”

Silence. _Probably not the best answer._

Kyungsoo looks completely surprised. Baekhyun feels the exact same way. He didn’t mean to say it like that. He didn’t mean to say _anything_ , but now he’s just confessed after _years,_ and _how did it get to this._

“What?”

Kyungsoo lets him go, pulls away, sits up straight, focuses on him. Baekhyun kinda already misses the warmth.

“What,” Baekhyun echoes, confused himself, too.

He means, sure he hasn’t been the most subtle with his admiration, that’s something he has to admit, and he has spent lonely nights curled up under his sheets just watching Kyungsoo’s sleeping form on the other bed across from him, wondering if Kyungsoo would ever find out how he feels, if Kyungsoo already knows, if he will ever get the courage to tell him. He’s spent more nights just staring at Kyungsoo longingly than the ones he spent with a hand down his boxers thinking about him.

It crushes his heart (and maybe he’s being overdramatic again) that he’s going to lose a chance he’s never even had yet over something like this. The pain is more intense than any of his embarrassment.

“In love...?”

Baekhyun doesn’t even need to think about his answer before he nods. “Yeah,” he whispers, and he sounds dejected even to his own ears. Kyungsoo must hear it, too. There’s no going back, so he might as well just.. “I am.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything for a while, the distance between them doing nothing to make him feel at least a little better that they _did_ spend at least four months together as good roommates and friends.

The smile that breaks out on Kyungsoo’s face stuns Baekhyun. It’s that same small, warm smile he’d imagined in his brief moment of bliss after his orgasm, and he’s _beautiful._ But it’s a confusing smile, too, and Baekhyun implores with his eyes for Kyungsoo to _please stop looking at me like that._

“That’s way more than Chanyeol and Jongdae told me,” Kyungsoo says now, as if in explanation, and _what the hell do Chanyeol and Jongdae have to do with anything anyway_ \--

_Oh no. Oh fucking no. They’re dead. They’re so dead--_

“They said you were horny for me,” Kyungsoo declares in disbelief, and Baekhyun wants, for just that brief moment, to remind him that he’d literally just seen and heard Baekhyun in his _horniest for you_ state, but of course Kyungsoo beats him to speaking again. “But I didn’t think you’d be in love with me.”

 _I didn’t think I’d be, either,_ Baekhyun answers in his head. _This is it. Now he knows. And then what happens?_

“Is that..” Baekhyun sighs. “Is that going to be a problem,” he asks, knowing fully well that it _will_ be, “because I can move out--”

“You’re wearing my shirt,” Kyungsoo blurts out, like a realization has just hit him, and to be honest, Baekhyun didn’t even realize that, and how is that relevant at all when he is literally killing himself making an untimely confession-- or more like circumstances have _forced_ an untimely confession out of him, but who cares, really-- when Kyungsoo is pretty much disregarding it anyway?

In a sudden burst of bitterness, he takes hold of the shirt by its hem. “Sorry, I didn’t realize. Here, keep it,” he rushes out, hands already lifting the shirt up when Kyungsoo’s stop him by his wrists.

“Don’t,” Kyungsoo seems to eke out. “Don’t undress in front of me..” One hand lets go of him and grabs Baekhyun’s pillow from their side and places it on his lap, and suddenly Baekhyun understands, remembers the bulge he saw in Kyungsoo’s pants just minutes ago and realizes it wasn’t just some post-orgasmic nightmare.

“Fine.”

“Baekhyun, listen--”

“No, listen,” Baekhyun interrupts. “I really, really, _really_ like you. And I’m mad. And I’m sorry. That you had to find out this way, honestly.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t look disgusted, and maybe that’s a good sign. Maybe it isn’t. “I didn’t find out this way, honestly,” Kyungsoo mimics his tone. “I mean I think I’ve always known, but I didn’t wanna try to ask you about it in case I was reading it all wrong and it weren’t actually true. But, well, living together kinda made it hard to deny it.”

“I’m sorry, wow.” Baekhyun tries to cover his face with a hand and Kyungsoo just caresses what his hand can’t cover. The touch is warm and soft and Baekhyun _wants_ him.

“Hey, I guess you can’t really help how you feel for someone, right?”

 _As if you know anything about that…_ “Right.”

A reassuring, unsure smile. “Look, this doesn’t have to change anything, you know.”

Baekhyun _does_ know. “Of course.” If Kyungsoo would be good at pretending this never happened at all, then so would he. They can act all civil if that’s what Kyungsoo wants-- though, imagining it hurts considering how close they’ve already gotten. All for nothing, now.

“I mean except maybe I can take you out on a few dates,” Kyungsoo continues, and Baekhyun watches his face for any sign of lies, or pity, or insult, even. All he sees, though, is Kyungsoo asking him if he’d want that. “I’ve been crushing on you anyway, so I can’t have you beating me and saying you’re already in love. Wait for me to fall, too, that kind of stuff?”

“No _fucking_ way.”

Kyungsoo’s smile drops instantly and Baekhyun scrambles to amend his stupid mouth’s actions-- after all, it was his stupid mouth who kept asking for Kyungsoo when he was touching himself and got him into this situation in the first place.

“I mean-- what _crush,_ what the _fuck--”_

“Such a dirty mouth.” Kyungsoo _tsk_ s, and it sends a shiver through Baekhyun’s body. “You can jerk off to thoughts of me but I can’t even have a crush on you? Is that it? How unfair.”

“What, no, that’s-- no, but-- that’s just impossible!”

“I’ve been trying so hard to stay reserved around you because Chanyeol and Jongdae joked around about telling you--”

“They _knew_?” Baekhyun wants to scream. He’s really going to kill them..

“They’re the ones who made me realize it, actually,” Kyungsoo says, suddenly shy. “My feelings, I mean.”

“What the _actual fuck._ ”

“Can you stop cursing? Seriously,” Kyungsoo breathes. “I’m  finding out that you jerk off to thoughts of me, that you have a filthy mouth, that you have even prettier lips up close than I could ever imagine, that you could be in love with me--” _I_ am _in love with you_ , Baekhyun wants to correct “--for god’s sake, and you’re just cursing like you aren’t happy about this finally happening--”

“How could I be happy when you literally walked in on me coming all over your sheets and--”

“I actually got here at around the third finger--”

“Oh my _god_ , how did I not hear you come in?” Baekhyun had probably been too horny to even think about anything else, least his surroundings. _Well, shit_.

Kyungsoo shrugs, like it isn’t a big deal. “Anyway, my point is--”

“How could you possibly--”

“Go out with me.”

Baekhyun can’t even think of what he should respond with. Yes would probably be a good option. No might be, too, if he wants to save himself.

Then Kyungsoo’s lips are on his for barely even a second. Baekhyun’s mind goes blank.

“B-but, you don’t even like me.”

“I think I just made it pretty clear that I do.”

“But--” _Why can’t I just accept it-- fucking take it and go?_ “Aren’t you angry I literally got off on your bed?”

Kyungsoo smirks at him, _fucking smirks_ , and the sight makes the fluttering stop and drop low in Baekhyun’s stomach instead. “Don’t you think it’s only fair that I jerk off to the memory of you on my bed? Then you’ll have made it up to me.” Baekhyun’s jaw drops. “Or I could get cum on your sheets, too.”

Baekhyun gasps. “Doesn’t your mouth have a filter?”

“Does yours?”

“I’m not saying mine does! But how could you say those things so easily when I couldn’t even confess--?”

“I’m going to fuck you even if you don’t confess, so.”

Baekhyun gets up, fucking _stands_ on his bed and attempts a kick at Kyungsoo before jumping down onto the floor and running to the door. When he slams it closed, he doesn’t hear Kyungsoo laughing before he runs away.

○♣○

Baekhyun holds out on his desires for an unnecessarily long time just to prove to Kyungsoo that he wasn’t just _horny_ for him, and that he’s actually _so fucking in love with him_ \-- _has been_ probably since high school-- and any time Kyungsoo had tried to take initiative, Baekhyun would just kiss him harder until Kyungsoo stopped trying.

Inevitably, there’s the occasional dry humping, or a handjob here and there, or a rushed blowjob before they leave for class, because who’s Baekhyun trying to fool anyway? Certainly not Kyungsoo.

The first time they go all the way gave way to more firsts, and second times and third times.

Well in the middle of their second semester together, Baekhyun learns that in the mornings after they fall asleep cuddling on either of their beds, Kyungsoo _does_ like kissing Baekhyun’s shoulder, and fucking him in slow and long strokes, and praising him for being good, and making Baekhyun beg him to go faster.

Baekhyun also learns at nights when Baekhyun gets home a little late and Kyungsoo’s been waiting up for him for hours, that Kyungsoo _does_ like biting at his neck, and fucking him in quick and hard thrusts, and talking dirty to him, and rewarding him for being his good little slut-- and slamming Baekhyun against their door and fucking him there as punishment for all the times Baekhyun’s slammed that same door closed.

Baekhyun is _so fucking in love._

○♣○

_(Kyungsoo is in love with him, too.)_


End file.
